


A Fat Little Brother

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chubby, Gen, obese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters isn't normal to mentally or bodily</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fat Little Brother

Dean hated when people stared at them. It probably wouldn't have been a problem if they had been normal, but they never had been. They had yet to be in the same place for longer than a few months. Dean had lost count on how many times they had moved the last five years. 

You would have thought John would have settled down when Sam showed that he started to withdraw from any activity. It seemed there was only one he liked and that was food. So at the age of five and a half he looked more likely to be in the same age as Dean. He had fat legs and arms and he also had a big stomach. If he hadn't been a child, his stomach would have looked like he was pregnant.

Sam being big or as fat as he actually was, was not the worse. The worse thing was that if he didn't get any food he either put up a big tantrum or cried until he got some. Dean had tired of them so he did all he could to let Sam have something to eat all the time.

John had scowled them, but seemed happy as long Dean did look after Sam no matter how he did it. If they where in a new town it took a few days before Dean let Sam follow him, then it took a few weeks before the people were used to seeing them and not stare as much. When it looked like they would have gotten some people to be nice to them and bring food it was time for a new town. 

If Sam had been normal he would have noticed how he was looked at, but he seemed to only be satisfied as long he had food and could be with Dean. Dean wished at times it was different, but he did love his brother so he never let his thoughts go to far away to where he would have been treating Sam badly.

 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
